


Miraculous: The New 51: Damselfly

by FiveOh_Roster



Category: FiveOh Extended Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveOh_Roster/pseuds/FiveOh_Roster
Summary: After the original Miraculous are destroyed,  new Miraculous began to appear, along with their holders. The final and newest of these holders is Kaelynn Evergreen, a young girl finally moving back to Paris. She will make new friends, new enemies, and fight for her very existence against the toughest foe Paris's heroes have yet to face: Abyz.
Relationships: Ryan Kane/ Kaelynn Evergreen





	1. Episode I: Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaelynn Evergreen moves to Paris and meets its new heroes for the first time.

Kaelynn stood at the top of the stairs, her green eyes flashing in annoyance. "Come on, Mom, please? School can't be all that bad. I'm sure Diana will be there, and anyways, what happened last year was just a misunderstanding." When she finally got cleared to go to school, she sprinted there, a smile on her face. That was when she ran into a boy around her age carrying a stack of books as she rounded the corner. He dropped them all as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He started picking them all back up immediately."I'm so sorry!" Kaelynn said, bending down to help him. She handed him a couple, then straightened up and pushed her glasses back onto her face. "I wasn't paying attention. I'm Kaelynn Evergreen."

"Ryan. Ryan Kane," he said. "Thanks." He continued walking, head down. Shy, apparently. Kaelynn shrugged and carried on to her class.

* * *

When she got in, she was immediately placed by a blonde girl who would not stop talking. "Will you be quiet? Some people don't want to fail this class," she finally snapped, and the blonde girl fell quiet. She immediately got smacked moderately hard in the back of the head.

"Leave Zoe alone!" a female voice said.

"Tokachi, that's really not necessary," a black-haired girl next to her said.

Across the aisle, a kid apparently named Mazeru spoke up. "Tokachi, no!" he scolded. "Laura's right, sister. Don't hit people for no reason! I apologize for my sister, mademoiselle."

Kaelynn shrugged, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "I kinda deserved that. Sorry."

* * *

She waited until the bell rang, and was the first one out the door and to her next class. School wasn't anything like how she thought it would be. Her seat partner now was a mild mannered boy she recognized as Ryan. He didn't talk much, but he was evidently greatly respected by rest of the class. He was smart, artistic, creative, and always fast with a sarcastic comment, which was used to defend Kaelynn a few times, even though he had only just met her. Any attempts to socialize, however, were still met with silence. On their right side were a pair of girls, Lana and Hope. Lana was an intelligent and logical girl who was always very quiet and reserved, contrasting greatly with Hope, who was energetic, artistic, carefree, irreverent, and friendly, always the first out of her seat to volunteer, and indeed came right over to Kaelynn and bluntly asked to be friends. Yet somehow, these two girls were inseparable, the best of the best of friends. On Kaelynn's left were a boy-girl pair named John and Savannah. John was outgoing, friendly, polite, and respectful, had messy brown hair and brown eyes, and it was painfully obvious that he had a crush on Savannah, which she knew, and she teased him mercilessly, perpetually flirting with him, but cutting off the conversation before he could get anywhere, leaving him a flustered blushing mess. Savannah herself was a daredevil with no shame whatsoever. She had dark skin, blue eyes, and black hair styled like Ladybug's used to be. She had a crush on Ryan, which she made clear in every way except flat-out telling him, and yet he still was somehow completely oblivious. Directly behind Kaelynn was the brother-sister duo of Mazeru and Tokachi, and to their left were Zoe and Laura, who were apparently girlfriends. Tokachi, as Kaelynn learned, was protective not of Zoe, but of Laura, and so obliterated anyone who hurt her best friend's crush/girlfriend. To their right was Taylor Jackson, a punk(?!) kid with a spiked Mohawk so cliché it hurt. He held a steely exterior that Kaelynn suspected covered a soft personality and was determined to get to. Taylor's seat partner was an insufferable girl with a god complex who seemed to believe the world needed nothing else besides her. Her name was Zinnia Éclair, and she tormented Taylor incessantly.

After a lecture, their teacher, M. Riggs, assigned them solo work. A few minutes passed, and yet again, Zinnia said something obnoxious. Kaelynn turned around, as she had given up all hope on Ryan. "Does she ever shut up?" She mumbled to Tokachi and Mazeru, motioning towards Zinnia. "She's worse than a four year old bickering about a stupid toy." She turned back towards the front just as Zinnia spouted another insult at Taylor.

Finally, Mazeru had had enough. He stood up and marched over to her seat, slamming his hands down on the desk. "Why don't you shut up, Z? You're so annoying! You're entitled, you're immature, you're cruel, you're demeaning, and worse, you force poor Taylor to deal with your bullshit every. Single. Day! Just shut up!" He walked back to his seat and sat down. Zinnia, startled into silence by the outburst, sniffed and walked out of the room. Her pride had been hurt.

"Mlle. Éclair, you can't- And she's gone," M. Riggs sighed.

* * *

About ten minutes of silence passed, then a bang came from outside. She shot a confused look at Ryan and the pair ran over to the door. The class rushed out to find another corruption wreaking havoc. One of their heroes, Thunderbird, was fighting it. Kaelynn noticed all the classmates in the first two rows run off. Kaelynn looked around and saw about twelve more heroes appear, each one wearing something different. She touched her necklace gently, her eyes wide. "I'm never going back to school after this." She muttered, already dreading the lecture her mother would give her.

She looked around for someone familiar, and a black suited superhero with ears and an ankh-topped staff landed next to her. "Kaelynn, get out of here! You're in danger!" 

"What? No, I'm fine here!" Kaelynn said, pausing as a section of the school crashed down behind her. "Or maybe not." She ran in the opposite direction, the question of the hero knowing her name fleeing her mind. Suddenly, a hero flew past her, crashing into the wall and bringing down the walls and ceiling. "Holy..." She ran over to the heap of concrete and began digging at it, her hands moving quickly to move it. "Come on..." She finally managed to clear it. Under it was Dauphin Bleu, completely uninjured and laughing her ass off.

"Again!" she yelled. She picked up her battleaxe.

''I swear on all of Paris..." she sighed, running off. She heard crashing behind her and turned around, only to see a black hand reaching out for her. Kaelynn screamed and ducked behind a pillar.

"Kaelynn! It's ok! It's just me, Jackal!"

Kaelynn groaned. "What the hell is going on? And how do you know my name?" she asked.

"What does tha- never mind. We're friends in real life. Abyz corrupted another hero, this time Leviathan," he explained. "There's no time to explain! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and ran towards the exit to the school.

"Move!" she yelled as she heard a whistle. She pushed him to the side just as a hunk of concrete slammed down right where he was. "Damn. I'm getting a huge lecture after this. Mom's going to kill me," she muttered.

He was staring at her in shock and horror. "K-Kaelynn... Y-Your leg..."

Kaelynn looked down at her leg, which was bent in different directions. The pain hit her suddenly. "I-It's fine. G-Go help. I can get somewhere safe." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"No, I'm not leaving you here," he said, extracting her from the rubble. Carrying her bridal style, he prepared to leap out of the school when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey _guys!_" Leviathan said, directly in front of them.

"Put me down and go," she whispered. "I'll be fine. I promise." Kaelynn watched Leviathan, calculating. If she threw herself into the rubble there, its reaction would be like a domino effect. "Jackal! Domino effect. If you know me, you know Ms. Miller," she muttered, referring to their earlier lesson in class. He hadn't heard her. Kaelynn tried to be a little louder. "Domino effect, Jackal! On the rubble right next to Leviathan." She pointed urgently. "Before someone else gets hurt."

"What?" he said, confused, leaping on the roof of the building.

She sighed impatiently. "Set me down!" Kaelynn then pointed to the rubble. "If you knock it into the pillar, it'll bring that part of the ceiling down on Leviathan.''

"Bêté!" he said into his com system. He communicated the information.

Kaelynn managed to push herself away and towards the part of the ceiling they were bringing down. She took something out of her pocket and started to hit the ground with it, making it easier to bring down

"Hey! We need to get you to a hospital!" he said, picking her up again.

"Will you trust me on this? I'll be fine for a little while longer!" She snapped. "They'll never bring it down if Leviathan knows what they're doing. If she looks up, it'll take longer to process!"

"Kaelynn, Bête's chainsaw can cut through anything."

"Jackal, look at me. That... thing... is going to know. If it doesn't know, it won't move in time. Please, trust me." Kaelynn caught his look.

He relented to her logic. "Alright, but Kaelynn, I don't want you in danger, though."

"I'll be fine, alright? Go help them." Kaelynn pushed herself away and bent down to hit the concrete again.

"I'll stand guard." She nodded, and after a few minutes, she heard a crack. Kaelynn hurriedly pushed herself backwards as the ceiling fell, right on top of Leviathan. She smiled, relieved.

"You did it!" he said. Kaelynn closed her eyes for a second, then heard beeping. She looked down and saw most of the heroes run off.

"I need to get back down there." She stood shakily.

"No, you need to get to a hospital," he ordered. "The danger passed."

Kaelynn muttered something, then sighed. "Fine." She limped. He picked her up again and leapt to the hospital, setting her down inside and calling out for help. Kaelynn felt herself rolled away from Jackal, her leg throbbing as the doctors fixed it. She soon blacked out from the pain. The last thing she saw was a woman with blue hair and pigtails smiling at her through a window.


	2. Episode II: Sea Scorpion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaelynn has a Miraculous ring now! What will she do as Paris's newest hero, Damselfly? And what happens when the Kwami of Death, Stynn, gets Nullified and its host Corrupted?

The next day, she managed to open the door using her crutches and hobble to her seat. She slid in and looked around. Everyone was there.

"Kaelynn! Thank goodness, you're ok!" Mazeru flew out of his seat and hugged her. The rest of the class made their way to the growing crowd around her seat, and even Tokachi showed some emotion other than protectiveness. Even Zinnia muttered a compliment, though just one. Laura explained that everyone had heard how she helped the heroes.

Kaelynn's face was bright red. "I didn't do anything special." She muttered. She twisted the ring on her right hand, the light glinting off of it.

"Hey, when'd you get the ring?" Laura asked.

"Yesterday," she said.

"It's really cool," Zoe said.

"Thanks," she muttered. Kaelynn looked around. "That girl in the back - Emmaline - was she hurt? She isn't here," she asked.

"No, Em got out in time... But we're talking about you. Also, where'd you get the ring? Did... Did you, by chance, get it from a man with messy blond hair, a black t-shirt with colored stripes and a white coat?" Mazeru asked.

"Actually, yeah. I helped him before, when he was passing our house and kept on dropping things, but he gave me the ring the second time, outside the hospital." Kaelynn admitted, twisting it and eyeing them all. Tokachi and Mazeru shared a knowing look, then acted innocent. Kaelynn caught the look and frowned as the principal walked in. She watched them scatter back to their seats and shifted so that she could see all corners of the room. Kaelynn caught Ryan's eye and mouthed, "I've got to talk to you later." She turned back towards the front, pushing her glasses up.

Ryan flashed her a smile. "Pay attention and stop daydreaming about Jackal," he advised quietly, winking.

"Oh, whatever." Kaelynn muttered, elbowing him, her face pink. "I'm not."

"Sure," he said as the principal began speaking. The principal stopped as they heard a crash, and without even using her crutches, Kaelynn immediately limped to the door. "Kaelynn, you _freaking_ daredevil! Sit the heck down!" he shouted as he grabbed her and lifted her in the air, putting her back in her seat. He started scolding her for intentionally putting herself in harm's way.

"Stop it!" Kaelynn pushed him away and went back to the door. "I'm fine." She poked her head out and immediately a chunk of the wall flew by her face, close enough for her to feel the woosh of air. She pulled her head back in and muttered a quick excuse before she limped her way out.

He made a strangled noise. "You- little- Risky- Won't listen- Arrogant- cute- daredevil! Argh!" he seethed under his breath. He raced out after her, but turned the opposite way, before reappearing as Jackal Noir. Not as many heroes appeared this time to oppose the corrupted Pit Scorpion, consisting of Thorny Devil, Beetle, Axolotl, Starling, and Aile Sombre. Jackal glanced at where Kaelynn had disappeared. "C'mon, where is she?" he muttered, narrowly dodging what would have been a fatal sting from Pit's mace.

Kaelynn flew out from around the corner as Damselfly, shakily at first, then gliding up to Jackal Noir. "I haven't even been here for long, but-" She stopped and flew out of the way of debris. "I might get injured."

“A new- ok. Whatever. But if you might get injured, why are you here, Kaely- _**I MEAN**_, whatever you’re calling yourself.” Jackal looked at her guiltily. “Eheh-eheheh?” he laughed nervously.

She looked at Jackal, feigning indifference. "Damselfly. And you, I'm guessing, are Jackal Noir."

"Y-yeah. **BEHIND YOU!**" He yelled as Pit Scorpion swung her mace. He flipped backwards and over the weapon, leaving it swinging towards her. She ducked under it, her wings barely clipping it. "Has this happened before?" Damselfly touched down.

"Only every day. Anytime a hero is feeling down (and therefore vulnerable), Abyz sends his minion, Null, to corrupt their Miraculous, resulting in this. Hasn't gotten to me yet, thank god. That would be disastrous," he shuddered. "What's your power?" he asked.

"It's - ah, how do I put this - still relatively new, but it releases a cloud of dust that blinds everyone in a fifteen foot radius." Damselfly told him.

"Interesting... I usually try to hold back from using my powers, because, like my counterpart, I'm one of the most powerful holders there is.My power is the one where I can summon an Ancient. Egyptian. GOD. Yeah, you heard that right. I can summon Ammit the Devourer, and he eats the soul of anyone whose soul is heavier than the feather. I can't control him- yet. So yeah, my powers are all way too dangerous. I try my level best to stay optimistic. Ok, so here's the plan: The moment she yells 'Venin Mortelle', use your power. Someone will die if you don't."

"I will. But for now, _mOVE!!!_" She flew up as Pit Scorpion's mace swung towards them again. "I'll see if I can distract her, but you've got to get one of the others to use their powers. If I use mine, I'll have to keep switching back and forth."

"Starling, Beetle, Devil, hit it! Let's hit 'er with a Quicksilver one-two," Jackal commanded, citing a battle tactic they had previously created.

"You got it, Jack," Beetle said.

"Which song?" Starling asked.

"Eurythmics is good," he affirmed. "Ok, everyone ready? Let's go

"Chaos Terrain!" Thorny Devil yelled. Everything around them flew into the air randomly, creating a confusing maze-like battlefield of flying items they had to maneuver through.

"Gravity Shift!" Beetle yelled. She flung her hands out, and gravitational wells started pulling nearby objects towards them, creating balls of assorted debris.

Once everything was where they wanted, Starling used her power. "Fight song!" she yelled. Suddenly, a pounding synth beat began to emanate from within her. As the song Sweet Dreams began, time slowed down for everyone but her. Flying over to Pit Scorpion, she took her mace, then threw her towards a well which would end in her speeding up so fast as she approached that she would go through it and flying into the wall, and she slowed down in midair. Flying over to Damselfly, she grabbed her, flew to Pit Scorpion, and placed her close by, then moved Aile Sombre and Axolotl out of her 15-foot radius and set them down. Finally, she tied the mace to a doorknob on the lower level of the courtyard just as the song ended and time resumed at a normal speed. Pit hit the wall hard, sat dazed for a moment, then shook her head and leapt towards Damselfly, yelling "Venin Mortelle!" Her hand began dripping green venom.

"Furtună de nisip!" Damselfly shouted, immediately flying back as a cloud of dust blinded Pit Scorpion. Damsel looked around, then spotted Jackal and nodded at him. She heard a beeping and looked down, her brows creasing as she noticed one of the blue dragonflies on her ring disappear. She motioned the rest forward, then flew over to Jackal. "What can I do?"

"Go somewhere else. Feed your Kwami. Come back if we're not done. Follow Aile, Devil and- AGH!" He dropped to the ground.

"NO!" Damselfly shrieked. Pit had hit him in her blinded rage. He was already dead. She slapped a hand over her own mouth. She couldn't risk someone else getting hurt. She picked up Jackal Noir's limp body and flew it over to one of the open classrooms. She set him down and started pacing the room, looking for something, anything to do, and slid off her ring, her wings disappearing and her normal clothing appeared. “Wait!” Axolotl called after her. “I can fix this!” she said, bursting through the door. “Lifeblood!” she yelled, touching Jackal. He sat up and coughed green liquid. He gasped. Kaelynn came out from behind the desk where she had been crouching and stuttered, ''Damselfly brought him in here, then left. I can look after him, although I'm not like you two.''

"I'll be fine, Kaelynn. Lifeblood is an instantant Full-Heal. Ax, recharge. The blinding won't last forever and Aile can't hold Pit off forever either. I have to get back out there." He tapped the bottom of the staff on the ground and a screen appeared in the eye of the Ankh. He tapped something on it. "B.O.P, Dillo, Meerkat, we need one of you!" he yelled into it. After a minute, Bird of Paradise responded.

"Is there a fight involving Aile or do you have a crush on someone?" she smirked.

"Both! I mean, uh, fight!"

B.O.P laughed. "On my way." Jackal left. Kaelynn, in the privacy of the room, watched him go, then turned her ring and her wings flashed onto her back. She left as Damselfly, creeping her way back into the fight.

"What can I do?" She asked, flying back and forth to avoid getting hit.

“Keep her distracted. Only the power of two opposing Miraculous can wrest a hero from Null’s corruption, which is why I called B.O.P. Aile has the Miraculous of Hate, while B.O.P has the Miraculous of Love. We’ll have to figure out your antithesis too.”

"Got it." Damsel flew closer, then flew backwards to avoid getting hit. She went up, then started going straight down, effectively diverting Pit Scorpion's attention. “Aile, now! Cupid’s Beam!” Paradise shouted as she arrived. She fired a pink beam with a heart particle effect at Pit. “Beam of Night!”Aile shouted, firing a similar black beam with a smoke effect. Colliding with each other and Pit, the glitching effect around Pit’s silhouette began to grow more and more erratic, until finally, it drew to the Miraculous before exploding and expelling a red, glitchy Kwami from the jewel.

”Grraaaggghh! Again?!” it growled in frustration. It darted past Damselfly at high speed as she moved out of the way just in time. Her eyes searched the swarm for Jackal Noir. She couldn't find him, so she just flew into an empty classroom, detransforming as she touched down.


End file.
